


Stunned

by TheShitCook



Series: That time that Daryl proposed to Jesus [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Like, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sort of PWP, a lot of fluff, actually, but also fluffy and romantic, cotton candy level, romantic evening, very PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCook/pseuds/TheShitCook
Summary: Stunned. That was the word that came to mind when Paul walked in the front door of his and Daryl’s home in Alexandria.





	Stunned

**Author's Note:**

> Look! More Desus! Yayyyyyyy! I love them.

     Stunned. That was the word that came to mind when Paul walked in the front door of his and Daryl’s home in Alexandria. Stunned by the trail of mix and match candles that led to the kitchen and dining room, flames glowing softly and the gentle, orange light playing off the wood panels. Stunned by the flower petal trail in the center of the laneway of candles, a mixture of pink, red, and white. Stunned by the soft music playing in the background as he made light footsteps down the hall, boots kicked off the second he walked in the door and coat hung on the wall, gloves and beanie thrown to a side table that also had a few candles perched on top.

     Paul was stunned when he walked through the archway to find that the candles didn’t end there, littering the nooks and crannies of their dining room and kitchen to create a warm, calming atmosphere. He was stunned by the table setting. A red tablecloth thrown overtop and pillows on the chairs. Coke bottle filled with water and wild flowers in the centre, next to another candle. Green, yellow, and blue flowers blending together and contrasting the tablecloth perfectly. Wine glasses perched on top, filled halfway and, much like the candles, the two didn’t match. A glass of water for each chair and plate covered in tinfoil at each setting, cutlery already placed. Boombox on the island, acoustic guitar sounding through the small speakers that crackled softly.

     And there sat his stunning boyfriend, dressed up in the shirt and vest that Paul had insisted he keep in his drawer, just in case. His hair clean, just recently washed, slicked back to reveal his concerned face and worried features. Daryl was sitting sideways and leaning forward in his chair, elbows on his knees, which were suited up in matching dress pants. He brought his fingers to his mouth and inhaled from his cigarette, smoke billowing past his lips and trailing towards the ceiling in wisps. He turned scarcely, looking at Jesus nervously and furrowing his brows.

     “’S not what I wanted it ta be… an’ ya deserve better.” Daryl spoke as he scratched at the back of his neck, fingers tangling intermittently in semi-soft tendrils of hair, thanks to the minimal amount of gel he’d used. “But… ‘S the best I could do. Wanted to give ya somethin’ ‘an I-” Paul cut Daryl off by rushing towards him, dropping to his knees and cupping Daryl’s face in his hands to kiss him desperately. Their lips met gently, shakily, as Paul caressed his fingertips over Daryl’s jaw, facial hair scratching his palm.

     Paul sighed when he finally pulled away. A single, fat tear rolling down his cheek and Daryl immediately reached to brush it away with his thumb. He opened his mouth to speak, lips parting slightly and taking in a short breath.

     “Stunning.” Paul cut him off again. The word was hardly a breath as he stared into Daryl’s eyes, dreamy smile spreading across his face and tongue poking out to wet dry lips. “I love you.” Paul voice cracked and a few more tears escaped his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Daryl’s shoulders and relaxed into his grip. Never in his life had somebody ever gone to such an extent for him, even when things such as candles and music were much easier to acquire. When you could buy a bag of rose petals at the craft store and half-ass your way through a romantic evening. Paul couldn’t even imagine how long Daryl must have been collecting candles on runs to accumulate this many. Just for him. “God, I love you so much.”

     Daryl returned the hug, carefully, as he still had his lit cigarette in his hand. He moved it into his opposing hand and stubbed it out in the ashtray he’d been keeping on the table. He’d been nervously smoking away like a damn chimney as he waited for Paul to return from his run, not knowing what kind of mood the man would be in considering the different variables that come with going outside of the walls. Not finding anything, being attacked, or just harsh weather, anything could have happened that made tonight a bad night for Daryl to try and romance him.

     Paul pulled from the hug and wiped the remaining tears away from his eyes, sniffling softly and smiling up at him again. Daryl pressed his lips together as they tugged into their own small grin, nose scrunching gently and blush tinting his cheeks. Paul found himself falling deeper in love with the man before him every time he smiled at him like that. Completely open and totally vulnerable, Paul doubted that anybody else would ever be allowed to see him so soft.

     “I’m gonna go get changed, then I’ll come join you.” Paul went to stand but Daryl halted him, grabbing his wrist gently and pulling him back towards the table.

     “Nah… ya don’t need to do that.” Daryl chewed at his lip and flicked his eyes to the seat across from him. “Ya always-” Daryl cleared his throat and continued. “Ya always look good ta me.” Daryl nodded and Paul ran his hand over his jaw, mind racing and heart hammering against his rib cage. Here sat his boyfriend, dressed to the nines and smelling like peppermint shampoo, while he still had dried bits of walker blood on the cargos and long-sleeve that he’d worn out that day. He dipped his head down to give Daryl another kiss before taking his place.

     “What’d you make?” Paul took the tinfoil off slowly and the smell of meat immediately hit him. Venison steak and a baked potato, broccoli and carrots, and a piece of fresh baked bread to the side. A meal fit for a king, especially these days.

     Paul dove in, not waiting long enough to let the food he was shoveling into his mouth cool down for a moment. The potatoes were slightly overcooked and the carrots slightly under, but the steak was perfect. He could see that Daryl was trying his best not to eat like he’d been raised to, or more like he hadn’t been raised, holding his fork awkwardly and cutting his food into small portions. Paul took an obscenely large bite of bread and laughed softly through his nose, bringing Daryl’s attention to him as he wiped away the crumbs with the back of his hand.

     “Babe, you can enjoy your food.” Paul reassured and swallowed down a huge spoonful of potato. Daryl visibly relaxed and did just that, taking in the usual heaping mouthfuls. Although seeing Daryl dress himself up was charming and endearing, Paul didn’t very much like the idea of Daryl pushing himself so far outside of his comfort zone just to impress him. He liked Daryl for being Daryl, the surly redneck with a heart of gold and amazing arms. Paul smiled at the sight of him and continued with his own plate, only for Daryl to reach over and poke at his arm gently.

     “You got uh… ya got some potato on yer beard.” Daryl murmured and Paul reached up to wipe it off, but he missed his mark. “Nah it’s- here.” Daryl stood up slightly in his seat and stretched across the table, cupping Paul’s jaw with his larger hands and thumbing away the food. He was about to pull away when Paul grabbed his wrist and brought his hand to his mouth, dragging his tongue over the pad of his thumb and down the length. He eventually engulfed it entirely and Daryl squeaked out a surprised noise, making Paul smirk and release him. Daryl remained standing there for a moment before he swallowed thickly and sat himself back down.

     “Ain’t wasting any of this meal.” Jesus mumbled through a mouthful of steak. The rest of the meal went by as most do, Paul talked of his run and the newcomers to multiple communities and Daryl told another hunting story that eventually led to him bringing up his brother, how different it was whenever they went hunting together. Paul, in turn, told stories of his past as well, only the good ones though. He wouldn’t allow the mood to be sullied by being reminded of their less than desirable childhoods. Schoolyard homophobes and sub-par parenting was never a topic that got brought up unless they felt they needed to.

     As they finished up, Daryl gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink, not allowing Paul to even attempt cleaning them. Paul went about blowing out the candles that surrounded them instead, so as not to light the house on fire as they slept. The wax puddled in the spots they were placed and kept them stuck. It was truly romantic, but impractical in the sense of cleanup. He cringed at the idea of having to scrape wax off the floor in the morning, but it was more than worth it. Just seeing Daryl all dolled up for him made it worthwhile, let alone the dinner.

     “CHRIST!” Paul exclaimed when Daryl suddenly scooped him up after blowing out the last light, holding him bridal style as the smaller man instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck. Daryl leaned down and kissed him as he walked, tongues dancing languidly and breath mingling. Knowing the layout of the house by heart and only pausing once he reached their bed, Daryl groaned against Paul’s lips and deepened the kiss. Paul opened his eyes slowly to take in the state of the bedroom and his heart soared again.

     Much like the entrance hallway and dining room, there were lit candles and flower petals scattered about. The entire room basked in a fiery, orange glow that flickered and danced across the walls and floor. The comforter of the bed was pulled back, exposing the sheets and pillows to the light. The curtains were pulled open to expose the nights sky, moonlight pouring in and contrasting the firelight with it’s pale blues and whites.

     Paul ran one of his hands over Daryl’s shoulder and across his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly even through the multiple layers of clothing. Daryl sat him down on the bed, lips never pulling apart, even as he pushed him back and straddled him.

     “Nobody’s ever done something like this for me before…” Paul sighed as Daryl pulled his combat vest over his shoulders, dropping it to the floor and looking back at him, silently imploring him to elaborate. “None of my relationships before all of… this,” Paul waved his hand over his head and Daryl understood what he was referring to. The end of the world. “were the kind that involved date nights, or really even talking after sex.” He ran his hand nervously over his own throat and scratched at the point where beard met naked flesh.

     “Even Alex… I don’t think there was anything there… I just didn’t want to be lonely. Neither of us did, so I guess we didn’t feel the need to attempt anything like this.” Paul looked around the candlelit room and sighed. He turned back to Daryl and raked his hand through Daryl’s hair, fingers tangling and pulling gently to loosen the gel. “I don’t know how I ever got so lucky.” His voice was cracking again and Daryl kissed him through it, hoping to convey his emotion with his actions rather than through words, which he never tended to be well practiced in.

     “You deserve it, Paul.” He attempted and Paul had to wipe another tear from his eye that had welled up. “Everythin’ I can give ya, I will.”

     “That was dangerously close to a proposal Daryl Dixon.” He chuckled quietly and unbuttoned Daryl’s vest, fingers working skillfully, yet slowly. Daryl’s hand stopped his once it was done undoing the first few buttons on his dress shirt, vest hanging open and sleeves rolled.

     “I will. One a’ these days, I will.” Daryl’s cheeks and nose were flushed red as he spoke and Paul’s eyes widened before squeezing shut again as he dove in for another bone-searing kiss. Daryl responded in turn, flat of his tongue sliding against Paul’s and making his head spin. His scent and touch invaded his senses, cigarette smoke and pine mixing with peppermint shampoo and a coppery tinge that he knew must be blood. Though these smells always made him think of Daryl, they weren’t Daryl’s scent on their own. There was always something else underlying all of it. Something strong and undeniably manly. It made his head fuzzy and his heart race, his fingers itch to touch and his pulse thunder through his veins. Daryl grunted into the kiss and Paul held himself snug to Daryl’s sturdy form on top of him.

     “Jus’ relax. Let me take care a’ you.” Daryl mumbled against his lips and Paul nodded, following his mouth when Daryl began to pull away. Daryl undressed him, agonizingly slowly and hardly using his hands. He shucked his top layer, practically tearing the long-sleeve off. He used his teeth to unbutton his cargos and pull the zipper down the track, lips grazing over the sensitive skin below his navel. Paul’s hips stuttered and hands searched for purpose in the sheets as Daryl threw his pants and boxers to the side and started littering his torso with kisses so soft and serene that he was sure he’d imagined some of them. They tickled his sides and made his muscles shiver, Daryl’s lips almost seemed to worship every inch of skin that they touched. Paul sighed when Daryl grabbed his wrist, touches remaining feather-light as he kissed along his bicep, then his forearm, and then traveled to the tips of his fingers. He gave the same treatment to the opposing arm and Paul’s breath came a little quicker, heart beating a little faster as his throat tightened and he squeaked out another soft and desperate sound.

     Daryl slowly began to work on Paul’s collarbone and throat, kisses becoming wet and wide as he brushed his nose against the warm flesh and sucked. Paul’s body twitched almost violently when Daryl skimmed over the point where his shoulder and neck met. He gave special attention to that spot and Paul groaned as he sucked and nibbled slowly enough to be torturous. Daryl’s hands stroked his chest and belly, palms pressing and kneading in a tender massage. Paul’s eyes were practically rolling into the back of his head when Daryl thumbed at his nipples, head dipping down to suck and pull at them. Daryl’s jaw stretched wide so he could gnaw and scrape his teeth against the muscled flesh of his chest and Paul arched into the touch.

     “Fuck, baby…” Paul moaned lowly as his entire body, more specifically his groin, throbbed pleasurably. Not for the first time that night, Paul once again found himself wondering how he’d gotten so lucky. What in the world he’d done to deserve being able to feel Daryl’s strong, muscled form pinning him to the mattress and doting over him.

     Daryl laid wet, open-mouthed kisses across the insides of his thighs, skin soft and pale where the scruff of his beard scratched and tickled. Daryl dug his teeth into the trembling flesh and Paul gasped as he pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. Daryl teased him there for a moment before moving to his hips and very lower abdomen. He wrapped Paul’s legs around his shoulders and Paul hooked his ankles together to assure that Daryl would stay there. He wined desperately and Daryl finally gave in, lips gliding over the swollen shaft of Paul’s cock and tongue pressing flatly against the head. Paul’s entire body seemed to spasm when Daryl took him all the way into his mouth, only stopping when his nose pressed into the short, curly hairs at the base.

     “Daryl! Holy- haah, ah!” Paul moaned hoarsely and Daryl’s hand reached to the opposing side of the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube he’d stored within easy reach earlier. He squirted a heaping amount into his palm and rubbed them together until he was sure the liquid had heated thoroughly, wanting to bring Paul as much pleasure as possible. He pressed two fingers from one hand at Paul’s entrance and used the other to grope at his balls, pinching and palming just how he knew he liked it. His fingers slid in with relative ease and he pumped them slowly, twisting and pressing until Paul practically howled with ecstasy, knees shaking and calves trembling.

     “Please… please Daryl, please…” Paul begged and Daryl swallowed around the length in his mouth, creating just enough heat and friction to send Paul racing towards the edge of orgasm. Daryl added another finger and stretched them, curling them inwards until Paul’s tight passage properly stretched to accommodate them. He tongued at the slit of Paul’s cock as he opened him and Paul practically sobbed with pleasure, hands gripping Daryl’s hair desperately.

     “Not yet! I-I wanna come with you inside me…” Paul tone was desperate and Daryl groaned as he continued his agonizingly gratifying pace, mouth traveling downwards to suck at his balls and fist working the base of his cock. Daryl pulled off of him for only a moment, urging him to let go and returning immediately to sucking him. Paul finally gave in and came into Daryl’s awaiting mouth, lungs emptying and throat going hoarse as he moaned Daryl’s name.

     “Don’t think I’m lettin’ ya stop at cummin’ once tonight.” Daryl growled after swallowing with minimal difficulty. Paul’s legs were still thrown limp over his shoulders and he removed them slowly, kissing Paul’s abdomen and running his hand over it gently before moving to capture his lips. Paul kissed back tiredly, body temporarily sated and muscles lax. Paul’s hands moved to push open Daryl’s dress shirt more and he chuckled into the kiss, chest vibrating as he did so. Paul became frustrated quickly as his movements were restricted and he tugged at the offending clothing, wanting nothing more than to tear it off him.

     “Take it off and fuck me.” Paul demanded breathlessly and Daryl ground his body forward, groaning into the kiss. He nodded and sat up on his haunches, his stuffy dress pants feeling near suffocating. He undid the last few buttons of his dress shirt and rolled his shoulders as he shrugged it off, a gesture all too intimate to have been accidental. The muscles in his arms and chest moved rhythmically as he pulled his belt open, the clinking resounding throughout the room before it clattered to the floor noisily. He shoved his pants and boxers down to his knees and kicked them the rest of the way off. His cock bounced up to press against his stomach and Paul wrapped his legs around Daryl’s thighs and pulled him closer.

     Daryl laid himself over Paul’s body as his hands searched out the lubricant he’d used earlier, finding it buried in the sheets. He poured some more into his palms and covered his own aching prick with it, breathing through his nose and gritting his teeth to keep from whining at the sensation. He lined himself up with Paul’s entrance and captured the smaller man’s lips once again before pressing inside, slowly.

     Paul was hard as rock again almost immediately and his teeth tugged at Daryl’s lower lip eagerly, imploring him to fill him completely. Daryl continued his pace, slow and steady until he bottomed out and his hips were pressing against Paul’s ass and his nose was once again buried in his collarbone. Paul was shaking beneath him, arms snaked around Daryl’s torso and shoulder as he adjusted to his size. Daryl could work magic with his hands, he’d made Paul come completely undone on more than one occasion just by finger-fucking him into oblivion. But nothing in the world compared to having his cock buried to the very hilt inside of him.

     “Daryl…” Paul panted out his name and Daryl rolled his hips back and forward in one fluid motion. He repeated this action and Paul was so turned on he couldn’t even make a sound, could barely breathe. Daryl could see it too. In the way that Paul’s mouth opened and closed, his nose scrunching up softly and his eyes squeezing shut. A thin layer of sweat covered his body and his chest heaved with laboured breaths. Daryl placed one of his hands on top of Paul’s head as he began pounding his hips forward rapidly, trying to keep him from slamming into the headboard.

     When Paul finally found his voice again, it was loud. Loud and undeniably raunchy. He shouted Daryl’s name like a prayer and Daryl moaned at the sound, tightening his grip on Paul’s hip. It felt like the larger man was branding him, his hands and body searing and marking him. He belonged to Daryl and nobody else and nothing made his heart swell more than that thought. Not even the candles and the music and flower petals that Daryl undoubtedly picked by hand right before Paul walked in their front door. Nothing solidified what they had more than Daryl holding onto him like he would drown if he ever let go, like he would die without his touch.

     Daryl’s hips continued to roll into him like tidal waves, his body crashing forward rhythmically and with purpose. Muscles straining and sweat beading at his temple, Daryl looked absolutely wrecked and determined all at once on top of him. Strands of his hair fell in front of his face where Paul’s was splayed out on his pillow, both soft and messy. Every outward breath was devolving into a pleasured grunt as he pushed himself deeper and deeper.

     Paul eyes suddenly snapped shut and his head tilted back, jaw going slack and watery moan pouring from his lips when Daryl hit his prostate with a particularly hard thrust. Daryl repeated this action again and again until Paul finally felt that familiar heat sting at his lower abdomen. Extremities going numb with it and senses going into overdrive as he struggled for air.

     Paul couldn’t even warn him when he finally tumbled over the proverbial edge for the second time that night. Stars exploded behind his eyes and every muscle in his body seized like he’d been electrocuted as Daryl fucked him through it. Thrusts never slowing, though becoming more erratic is he steamrolled into his own orgasm. Daryl growled against Paul’s throat like a wounded animal as he filled the smaller man with his come, cock throbbing almost painfully. He nearly blacked out from it all, eyes fluttering like he’d just been roofied and head lolling to either side of his pillow. Daryl’s brain must have short circuited at some point as well because he had gone completely limp on top of Paul, the heaviness of his broad frame nearly suffocating. But Paul wouldn’t say a damn word to risk having that solidifying pressure removed. Not a word.

     Instead, he ran his fingers over Daryl’s back. As he always did after being intimate. Fingertips catching on the thick, rope-like scars that littered the otherwise smooth surface. Hoping to write over top of the old and painful memories with new. Hoping that one day, Daryl wouldn’t have to supress the urge to flinch away from even the gentlest of touches that grazed the broadness of his shoulders and back. Allow himself to melt into the caress without hesitation.

     Daryl shifted slightly and Paul most have made the slightest noise signaling discomfort because he was suddenly rolling off, laying on his side and facing him. Daryl’s arm snaked underneath his neck and wrapped around his shoulders, caging his arm against his chest. Though, he hardly minded. Daryl’s other hand went to his hip and his thumb drew circles over his skin. Paul finally found his voice again moments later, as his fingers tangled in the short, greying hairs of Daryl’s chest and smoothed over the less-than clean sheets.

     “Fuck.” It was broken and breathy, hardly a whisper, but enough to break the silence. Daryl snorted against the side of his head and Paul closed his eyes, lazy and satisfied grin playing at the corners of his mouth. “Daryl Dixon, I love you so much…” Paul sighed, almost to himself and the air surrounding them. “Makes my head spin sometimes, and I don’t know what to do about it.” Paul continued and Daryl pressed his lips together tightly as he listened. “Do you remember the first you told me that you love me back?” Paul chewed at his lower lip and Daryl sighed shakily into his hair. He nodded and kissed his head.

     “Yeah.” He swallowed thickly and spoke. “Took me way too long… Knew I did though. I’d known for a long time.” He admitted aloud, for the first time. Though he knew he hadn’t needed to voice it, Paul could always read him, just like one of his books. “I was scared. Didn’t wanna fall for ya when ‘s so easy to lose people…” He sounded ashamed, like he was trying to make himself smaller as he spoke and hide away in the comfort of their bed. Paul was about to say something when Daryl rolled off the bed completely.

     “Gotta blow out the candles.” He grumbled as he slowly toed around the room, bare feet making the boards creek and dip with their weight. Paul cleaned himself up as Daryl made the room dark, orange glow slowly fading until he blew out the very last light, leaving only the pale moonlight to guide his eyes. Daryl was back in bed with him seconds after, pulling the comforter over both of them and holding Paul closely to his chest. Paul wrapped his palms and fingers around either side of Daryl’s jaw and throat, nose brushing Daryl’s and eyelashes far too long to belong to a man leaving butterfly kisses against his cheekbones.

     “I love you, Paul.” Daryl held on tighter and Paul nodded.

     “I know…” Paul kissed the edge of his mouth and brushed his legs to tangle with Daryl’s. “I know you do baby. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me.” His smile was wide and his eyes were getting wet again, so Daryl kissed the tears from them before they could fall. He breathed in the scent that never failed to make his head dizzy and his heart jitter. He gripped tightly at the arms that he’d seen strangle the life out of an evil man and then come home to wrap him up in an embrace that he hoped would never end. Then he kissed the lips that he’d seen twitch into a hundred different expressions, but none so breathtaking as when he’d return from a supply run or a solo hunt. His shoulders visibly sagging and his mouth falling open to breath a sigh of relief, corners turning up slightly and feet picking up speed as he jumped into his arms.

     “Who helped you plan this all out?” Paul’s voice was sleepy and slurred, but ever curious.

     “What, can’t plan somethin’ nice on my own?” Daryl teased him in his sleepy haze and Paul shook his head, most likely taking it seriously.

     “I don’t doubt for a second that it was your idea baby I just know you probably needed a little help…” Paul buried his face in his chest and kissed his skin. “I also know Carol kept looking at me funny on our run today, like she knew you were gonna fuck my brains out.” He chuckled near the end and Daryl snorted again.

     “Yeah… she knew. Her and Maggie, Enid too.” Daryl admitted and gave a kiss to his forehead. “Sleep. Ya need it.”

     “You need it more.”

     “Nah, jus’ need you now.”

     “Still need sleep.” Paul finally gave into the darkness curling in around his mind and begging him to shut his eyes. His mind, body, and soul were all satiated and he knew that he would sleep without nightmares tonight. No thoughts of Negan or Gregory would cross his mind, and the people he’d lost would not visit him in his dreams to ask him why. Why he hadn’t been fast enough or strong enough to protect them. Why hadn’t he known that it was a trap.

     That didn’t matter right now.

     Right now, he was safe. Safe and warm and loved beyond belief.

     So right now, he would sleep.


End file.
